Human beings interact with an increasing number of different devices. Many of those interactions involve “scrolling” through a list of items to select the desired item. For example, there are numerous different MP3 players available to consumers that are capable of storing thousands of different songs. Given the portability of such devices, the devices are often quite small, and thus such devices often possess relatively small display panels. In some contexts, the display panel is only large enough to display a single line of information. In other contexts, more than a single line can be displayed, but the display capacity of the device is nonetheless dwarfed by the total volume of available information.